


Скултулла

by maybeheir



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Hero of Time, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Spiders, mentions of mummified animals, skulltula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Из дома пахнуло пылью и плесенью, когда лунный свет просочился внутрь вслед за вошедшим. Он сморщил нос, отдернул руку и поспешно отвернулся, прикрыв лицо и закашлявшись.Смерть.Он чуял смерть.





	Скултулла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skulltula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697914) by [Queakenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queakenstein/pseuds/Queakenstein). 



> old translation, was made back in 2016 for Fandom Combat

Пальцы обхватили холодный металл дверной ручки и несколько нехотя, медленно повернули её. Из дома пахнуло пылью и плесенью, когда лунный свет просочился внутрь вслед за вошедшим. Он сморщил нос, отдернул руку и поспешно отвернулся, прикрыв лицо и закашлявшись.

Смерть.

Он чуял смерть, и его сердце ухнуло вниз от этой мысли. Часть его твердила, что он не был обязан помогать этим людям, но в большей части он чувствовал обратное. Он пообещал им, и теперь у него не было иного выбора...

Узел в его животе сжался, и он вспомнил лица людей, живших в этом доме. Сумка, подвешенная к поясу, резко потяжелела.

О, да, он пообещал помочь им. Он поклялся, что он вернется и снимет их проклятие... хоть он и был совсем мальчишкой, если не телесно, то в душе. Он не осознавал, какую ношу взвалил себе на плечи. Чтобы найти их всех, ушло столько времени...

Сейчас он уже взрослый двадцативосьмилетний мужчина, но он чувствовал, как тот самый десятилетний ребенок сжался у него внутри.

— _Не входи_ , — прошептал этот мальчик, обретя голос среди мыслей, мечущихся в его голове. Мужчина отмахнулся от него, переступил порог и, проигнорировав дрожь в руках, смахнул прочь паутину. Звук и ощущение чего-то хрустнувшего под его сапогом напугали его, но это быстро стало привычным, когда он продолжил свой путь и перестал обращать на это внимание.

Он помнил простоту этого дома. Здесь было не так уж много комнат, но всё равно гораздо больше, чем в других домах в деревне. Шесть отдельных спален, уборная, обеденная, совмещенная с кухней, и чердак. Из-за ветхости дома было невозможно забраться слишком далеко в дом, даже когда он в первый раз вошел сюда.

Сквозь полуразрушенную крышу проникало немного света, но он был готов. Он вытянул из-за пояса маленькую лампу и зажёг её с помощью огнива. Он постарался не уронить лампу, увидев, что все это время стоял на настиле из трупов. Крысы, кошки, собаки, даже заблудшие кукко лежали, обглоданные до костей, мумифицированные или даже совсем недавно разорванные в клочья.

Он не постыдился, когда его обед присоединился к останкам.

— _Ты_.

Голос, если это можно было так назвать, проскрежетал из пелены тьмы, которую его лампа не могла развеять.

— Я знаю _тебя_.

Он быстро подумал, не прячется ли кто здесь среди трупов и схватился за рукоять своего меча.

— Ты знаешь меня как друга... или как врага? — Его голос был не так глубок, как обычно, и он смутно чувствовал, как страх нарастал в его груди. Костяшки его рабочей руки заболели, когда пальцы обернулись вокруг рукояти оружия.

— _Как дитя_. Я знал тебя ребёнком. — Звук теперь был ближе, и он попытался представить лицо говорящего, помня лишь искаженное лицо, что он встретил давным-давно... теперь он даже не смог бы узнать его.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. — Он не хотел звучать враждебно. Сражение не было целью его визита, так что он ответил, как ему казалось, дружеским тоном: — Немногие намерены причинять боль детям...

— Ты думаешь, я собирался напасть на тебя?

— Я... я верю, что ты этого не сделаешь.

— А если сделаю?

Он помолчал и решил ответить прямо:

— Я пришел сюда оплакивать могилу неудачи. — Он сглотнул. — Не стану тебя винить, если ты захочешь убить меня.

— Из мести?

— Да, — ответил он, понимая, что голос уже ближе. Он мог слышать тихое постукивание, спускающееся сверху.

— Ты думал, что мы уже мертвы?

Его лампа мигнула, но он знал, что она не погаснет. Постукивание паучьих лапок замерло, и он знал, что если сделает шаг, то увидит лицо собеседника.

— Проклятия — странное понятие.

— Странные, это точно. 

Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Длинная тонкая черная лапа выскользнула из теней, за ней последовала еще одна, к ним присоединилась болезненно бледная рука, соединенная с еще одной лапой. Лицо, растянутое на брюшке в форме черепа, улыбнулось ему, хоть у него и не было губ, чтобы скрыть зубы. Глаза были лишены цвета, а взгляд — направления, но каким-то образом мужчина чувствовал, что они смотрят прямо на него.

— Мы не мертвы. Хотя это могло бы быть лучшей судьбой, чем эта.

— Тогда я ещё не опоздал? — Мешочек, привязанный к его поясу, чувствовался, будто он вот-вот откроется сам по себе, как если бы то, что внутри, пыталось разодрать когтями ткань.

Глаза направились прямо на его лицо и замерли.

— У т-тебя они есть?

Он попросту разрезал веревку, держащую мешочек и позволил ему упасть на пол. Золотые медальоны в форме черепов рассыпались среди костей и пыли и засверкали в неверном свете лампы.

— Да. И они ваши, разумеется.

Он услышал жуткие постукивающие шаги, быстро приближающиеся к нему отовсюду, и вскоре его поприветствовало еще пять изуродованных лиц и тел.

— _Мы **свободны**_.


End file.
